randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Pearls
Chaos Pearls, also called Orbs or Power Balls, are the evil magic orbs that hold the Sorcerer's power. As of "Ball's Well That Friends Well"'', ''the Sorcerer's pearls are trapped in the pit beneath Norrisville High, thanks to Randy. Powers According to the NinjaNomicon, the spheres contain a terrible darkness, a source of unlimited power, that seems to be connected to the Land of Shadows. The chaos pearls can corrupt the people who touch them while giving them uncanny powers. They create an evil version of the user by feeding off the darkness inside their hearts, and if the user fully surrenders him/herself to the darkness of the orbs, the evil version becomes the corporeal, separate entity that manifests near the user as the embodiment of the dark side of his/her psyche. Once this happens, the said evil version would seal their real counterparts in the Land of Shadows. Reason why the evil version of the user immediately sealed their real counterparts is because both the user's real self and their corporeal evil version that manifested by Chaos Pearl cannot coexist in one realm as both evil version and their real self would inevitably merges again into their former singular state. This is what happened to the Sorcerer, who used to be a poor, wretched peddler, and Julian in "Julian's Birthday Surprise" was close to this, although he is saved when Julian's evil version chases after a pearl into the Land of Shadows and gets trapped there. However, Evil Julian eventually switch place with real Julian and sealed him in Land of Shadows until Randy and Howard help him to get out, in which upon confronting Evil Julian, both Julian and Evil Julian merges back into singular entity. Later on, when the Sorcerer lamentes his defeat, his real self comes back to the real world and comforts him. After this, they merge back into a singular entity and finally pass on. They are the source of the Sorcerer's magic, and he wears them as a belt. The more chaos he creates by stanking people into monsters above his prison, more pearls float into the air while gaining power. If he can ever create enough chaos to energize his pearls, he'll have enough power to escape. When a person has hold of an orb, the Sorcerer can control the person as long as the orb is close enough to him. He uses this to control Catfish Booray in "Welcome Back Catfish" and turn him into a monster by having him swallow the pearl. However, once Catfish is too far out of reach, the Sorcerer loses control of him, although Catfish only changes back after Randy causes him to hork up the ball. Plop Plop, the guardian of the second pearl, was protected from the Sorcerer's influence by a magic seal in a hidden temple for 800 years. However, when Randy lets him out in "Aplopalypse Now", the seal is broken and the Sorcerer gains control of Plop Plop. In order to stop him, Randy opens the Nomicon for Plop Plop to transfer into before he gives the ball to the Sorcerer. The ball is also able to control someone's dreams. In "Ninjaception", the ball traps Randy in a dream-loop in order to force him to open the Sorcerer's prison and give itself to the Sorcerer. Pretending to be Howard in the dream, it attempts to persuade Randy, and it almost succeeds as Randy sleepwalks to the school and puts the key in the Eye of Eternities. However, Randy's subconscious helps him figure out a way to break free from the loop by burping, and Randy is able to prevent the ball being reclaimed by the Sorcerer before it's too late. In "Big Trouble in Little Norrisville" and "Ball's Well That Friends Well", it's revealed that the pearls have limitations to their power, Howard using up a pearl's power with wishes in the former episode, and Evil Julian absorbing all of the Sorcerer's remaining pearls' power in the latter episode. Also, in both episodes, the power within the pearl appeared to be stored in the liquified form where the said liquified power can brainwashed anyone whom consumed it: When Howard accidently tossed the empty Chaos Pearl and it cracked as it entered the sewers, the last drop of the liquified power of the pearl contaminated the sewers and the city's power supply which resulting anyone whom drank the water and other contaminated beverages immediately fall into the trance, allowed Evil Julian to control them. Trivia *The Sorceress also uses chaos pearls, wearing them around her neck. *Four of the Sorcerer's pearls were scattered when he was attacked by the First Ninja while spinning them in his hand: **After the credits of "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", Catfish Booray finds one, and Randy takes it from him in "Welcome Back Catfish". In "Mastermind of Disastermind", Randy accidentally gives the ball to Evil Julian. **The second one was found by the First Ninja, who put Plop Plop in charge of guarding it for 800 years. After Plop Plop is relieved of his duty and transfers into the Nomicon, Randy takes responsibility of guarding it. Eventually, Evil Julian gets possession of this one, as well. **The third one is found in a gift shop in Little Norrisville by Howard, who uses it to grant wishes. After the pearl loses all its power, Randy breaks it, but the smallest bit of leftover stank contaminated Norrisville's water supply, brainwashing Norrisville's residents. At the quarry, Evil Julian absorbs the power from them, freeing them from its control but giving more power to him. **The fourth one is found by Howard when he figures out that the quarry is where it is hidden. Evil Julian claims this pearl shortly after its discovery. *The pearls may have a connection to the Land of Shadows. *The second one almost controls Randy (while being the Ninja) in "Winner Takes Ball". Category:Magical Category:Items Category:Objects